Un jeu
by Kalane
Summary: La réunion s'éternise et personne ne sait quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Stiles propose des jeux, et que Derek n'est pas d'accord. S'engage alors une confrontation d'opinions accompagné par des sous-entendus dont personne n'aurait pu prévoir la finalité. (Limite PWP)
La réunion venait de se terminer et pour une fois rien de grave, surnaturel ou dangereux n'avait fait l'objet de la dite réunion. Du coup, devant le manque d'enthousiasme Scott, en bon alpha avait décrété une soirée meute. Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait et très vite les membres de la meute se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

Mais le silence fut rapidement rompu par les gesticulations et gémissements de l'un d'entre eux qui semblait être assis sur des fourmis, devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

« -Oui Stiles dis nous. Soupira le dis Alpha en voyant son meilleur ami se dandiner.

-C'est vrai je peux parler, c'est bon ? Enfin pas trop tôt nan, parce que c'est dur de se taire vous imaginez pas le nombre de fautes de français que vous faîtes, en plus vos plans sont dignes de primaires, sérieusement comment vous faîtes pour survivre sans moi, je me demande ? Ça se trouve c'est pour vous faire comprendre que je suis indispensable, mais es-ce qu'on est indispensable à d'autres sachant que l'on doit gérer sa propre vie, et puis il existe des vies plus dangereuse que d'autres alors ces personnes, ont-elles plus de responsabilités ?

-Stiles...soupira Scott, qui avait cesser d'écouter, personne n'écoute ce que tu dis.

-Quoi ? mais c'est horrible écouter les autres parler c'est un signe de respect, ça veut dire que vous ne me respecter pas, es-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Vous croyez que les animaux s'écoutent entre eux sans se couper la parole, et d'ailleurs pourquoi on dit coupez la parole, une parole est intangible on ne peut pas la couper.

-Stiles, grogna une voix grave.

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

-Ah oui, ...mais non vu que personne n'a d'idée, je peux vous sortir mes plans pour passer du temps ensemble.

-Tu fais des plans pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Demanda une voix surprise.

-Lydia de mon cœur, évidemment qui ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec toi, l'adolescent s'attira un sourire suite au compliment sourire qu'il retourna à la rousse en toute amitié, la jeune femme ne serait jamais sa petite amie il c'était fait à l'idée mais restait une très bonne amie.

-Bon et donc tu pensais à quoi ? s'inquiéta Isaac qui craignait à juste titre l'esprit retors de l'hyperactif.

-Alors je pensais à un quizz, par équipe sur des sujets choisis.

-Un peu gamin, commenta la voix d'Erica pourquoi avec des sujets choisis, demanda-t-elle quand même..

-Si tu choisis le sujet c'est que tu le connais?interrogea le brun sous le regard curieux du reste de l'assemblé.

-Logiquement oui, répondit méfiante la blonde.

-Alors si tu es incollable sur le sujet et que personne ne peut te battre tu pourras dire la phrase de la mort-qui-tue sans souffrir.

Sa déclaration attira nombre de regard incrédule. Et devant l'incompréhension flagrante dont il faisait l'objet, le brun déclara d'une voix sépulcrale :

« Tu pourras dire à Lydia petite pause dramatique du brun qui profita du moment, , ''Je te l'avais bien dit'' ou même ''J'ai raison et pas toi''. »

Un silence tendu accueillit sa réponse et le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de la blonde avertit tout le monde du plaisir immense qu'elle aurait à dire ces petites phrases à la rousse intellectuelle. D'ailleurs les regards jaugeurs du reste de l'assemblé confirmèrent l'extensionnalité de la proposition.

Dans le silence qui suivit sa déclaration Stiles reprit,

« -Sinon on peut faire des cap ou pas cap. Proposa-t-il dans le silence.

-Pas intéressant, commenta cette fois ci Lydia pour se venger de la petite mesquinerie de son ami.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, ajouta Allison qui s'exprimait pour la première fois épaulée discrètement par Kira.

-Tu voulais pas mettre des rubans dans les cheveux d'Isaac ? Avec un cap ou pas cap Isaac aurait la tête remplit de petites pinces, dit Stiles de façon discrète mais avec les oreilles lupines tout le monde entendit et le rougissement intéressant qui colora les joues de la petite amie du bêta confirma la déclaration de l'hyperactif.

-Comment tu sais ça? bafouilla la jeune fille en fuyant le regard de son petit ami qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux de chiot.

Un sourire diabolique lui répondit et le jeune homme se tourna vers la petite-amie de son ami, de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci eut un frisson d'effroi connaissant Stiles, Scott présageait le pire, et il ne put que gémir de desespoir quant l'humain de la bande déclara avec son sourire diabolique :

-Et toi Kira, tu savais que Scott adorait cuisiner.

-Stiles tais-toi, le coupa Scott attirant encore plus l'attention sur le sujet.

-Mais attention il ne cuisine qu'avec son magnifique tablier, il a même le livre de recette qui va avec, sans eux il se sent pas du tout à l'aise. Dévoila le brun avec un grand sourire moqueur devant la révélation.

Le regard de Kira se tourna vers son petit-ami avec un regard pétillante une question silencieuse dans ceux-ci, le regard de la meute se fit lui aussi insistant.

« -Non Kira je ne cuisinerai pas, intervint Scott augmentant s'il était possible l'intérêt de tous pour le mystérieux tablier.

-Voyons Scott tout le monde sait que tu ne cuisine que dans ton tablier fétiche et que tu as même crée ton propre livre de recette customisé. Appuya Stiles enfonçant définitivement son frère de cœur.

-Stiles fais tes prières, grogna Scott en fuyant les regards inquisiteurs et légèrement moqueur.

Le regard malicieux de Stiles se tourna alors vers le reste de la meute dont les membres sentirent leurs corps frissonner d'angoisses.

« -Jordan, appela Stiles provoquant une vague de soulagement et de pitié envers la pauvre victime.. Mon cher ami Jordan Parrish tu vas me soutenir n'es-ce pas ?

-Heu... »

Le pauvre homme lança un regard vers l'élue de son cœur, action qui lui prouva sa solitude face au phénomènes Stillinski Junior, résigné il attendit que Stiles face tomber son verdict,

« -Bien sur que tu vas me soutenir, car je sais que tu laisses mon père se goinfrer de cette nourriture grasse et pleine de cholestérol. »

Un vent de stupéfaction traversa la meute, allez à l'encontre de Stiles était déjà un exploit, mais aller à l'encontre de Stiles pour tout ce qui concerne son père et spécifiquement sa nourriture c'était plus du courage mais de l'inconscience voir du suicide.

-Oui, oui évidemment, capitula Parrish en levant les mains en signe de rédition.

Finalement Stiles se tourna vers le plus gros obstacle à sa soirée ''foutons la honte à tous le monde'', oui il avait décidé que puisque lui n'avait plus le droit de parler en réunion alors il se vengerait, il mijotait ce petit plan depuis quelques temps déjà et celui-ci promettait d'être un succès.

Fronçant les sourcils et se préparant mentalement à la dernière vague, celle-ci se présentait sous la forme d'un homme au corps diabolique. ''Diaboliquement sexy,'' ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles en détaillant,'' Aie,'' pensa-t-il les sourcils de l'adversaire était froncé à leur maximum et le regard noir ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-Non, déclara Derek.

-Pourquoi?attaqua Stiles.

-Parce que

-C'est pas une réponse, l'adolescent se leva toisant l'homme toujours assit.

-Parce que, répéta le loup-garou ces yeux s'assombrissant encore plus.

La tension augmenta, et voyant ça Scott qui n'avait pas oublié la trahison de son frère et qui n'avait pas l'intention de se ridiculiser partit discrètement suivit par sa petite-amie déterminée à le voir cuisiner, cette informations méritaient un approfondissement certain.

Isaac et Allison les suivirent tout aussi discrètement, tandis que Lydia et Parrish entraîné par celle-ci avaient déjà levés le camp.

Erica et Vernon filèrent pas la fenêtre, et le loft fut rapidement vide laissant les deux hommes qui pris dans leur face à face n'avaient rien remarqué.

-Pourtant j'avais un jeu d'enfer pour toi, ricana Stiles.

-Ah ouais, le jeu de la bouteille, proposa moqueur Derek ,Parce que vu le niveau des autres.

-Ouhh le grand méchant loup aurait-il peur ? répondit Stiles sur le même ton sarcastique avant d'ajouter d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie. Mais non voyons le grand méchant à peur de rien, sauf du petit chaperon rouge, tu veux que j'appelle mère-grand ?.

Derek fronça les sourcils et grogna légèrement en dévoilant ses dents à la manière d'un loup.

-Arrête tout de suite sinon je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents. Déclara Derek qui n'aimait pas que l'on se fiche de lui mais sa menace tomba totalement à plat car au même moment Stiles avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots.

-Ouh j'ai peur dis donc, provoqua Stiles en se rapprochant de Derek.

-Stiles la ferme, grogna Derek de plus en plus énervé.

-Et pourquoi je me tairais, tes menaces à deux noix tu peux te le mettre où je pense. Répliqua du tac au tac le plus jeune qui s'énervait lui aussi, Derek ne prenait jamais en considération ce qu'il disait et ça commençait à sérieusement l'emmerder.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, lui répondit froidement Derek ses yeux flashant prouvant la colère qu'il contenait difficilement, avec Stiles tout prenait toujours une importance démesuré ne put-il s'empêcher de constater.

La voix inhabituellement froide du loup provoqua un léger silence de Stiles avant qu'un sourire narquois n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-Oh non, tu peux te mettre ce que je pense où je pense. répéta-t-il accentuant volontairement le sous-entendu graveleux.

-Stiles, l'avertit Derek d'une voix ressemblant dangereusement à celle de Peter lors de ses épisodes ''j'adore faire souffrir le monde'', Ta gueule. articula le loup qui n'avait pu empécher son esprit de divaguer sur ce que l'hyperactif laissait entendre.

Le sourire narquois s'agrandit et se rapprochant dangereusement de Derek pour se mettre à sa hauteur l'hyperactif ajouta :

-Ben alors Derek, tu penses à quoi ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre Stiles se glissant derrière sa victime se délectant de l'instant sans que celui-ci ne bouge et reprit

-A comment tu me ferais taire ? J'espère que tu as de bonnes idées, car personne n'a réussi.

Les yeux de Derek ne flashait plus, il restait totalement bleu et il fixait l'impudent qui osait le provoquer, impudent qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

-Ou alors tu penses à ce que je peux te mettre où je pense, continua Stiles s'excitant de plus en plus la situation ayant légèrement dévié de son but originel, il caressa l'une des fesses de Derek qui grogna sans bouger, lorsque l'hyperactif laissa volontairement sa main appuyé plus longtemps sur la rainure créé par les fesses de Derek, prouvant la véracité des sous-entendu.

Se mettant enfin en mouvement Derek saisit l'adolescent par les bras et le repositionna devant lui lui bloquant les mains qu'il jugeait trop baladeuse, tout en le fusillant du regard, mais Stiles face au loup et sans crainte apparente continua :

-Et tu sais je te la mettrais bien profond, et tu en redemanderais encore et encore. déclara-t-il d'une voix transpirante de luxure

Accompagnant sa déclaration de petits coups de hanche qui vinrent frotter contre celle de Derek qui du prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de gémir pitoyablement.

-Et quand j'aurai jouis dans ton petit trou étroit et chaud je te mettrais un gode pour être sur que rien ne sorte, je te baiserai à chaque fois que j'en aurai envie, je remplirai ton petit trou avec mon sperme jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir. Et tu jouiras qu'avec mon autorisation. énuméra l'hyperactif tout en se collant plus franchement au corps bouillant du loup à l'esprit trop fertile pour son propre bien, esprit qui n'avait aucun mal à recréer la scène dans l'imaginaire du plus vieux.

Tout le long de sa déclaration Stiles n'avait pas cessé de se frotter contre Derek et l'imaginaire aidant, le loup fut totalement dur lorsque le lycéen se tut enfin. Malheureusement pour Derek son nouvel état ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Stiles, et celui-ci réattaqua à nouveau.

-Alors loulou tu veux que je te la mettes ?

-Tu veux jouer à ça , » finit par répondre Derek qui arrivait au bout de ses réserves de contrôle, « et bien on va être deux. » Déclara-t-il s'attirant un regard surpris du gamin qui osait le chauffer.

Bloquant Stiles contre un mur les mains au dessus de la tête pour reprendre le dessus sur leur petite confrontation, Derek grogna légèrement de satisfaction lorsque l'hyperactif se trouva enfin à sa merci, mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter son prisonnier, qui ne resta pas longtemps muet.

« -Contre un mur quelle originalité Derek, » railla le captif en souriant d'un air goguenard.

Le responsable de son immobilité l'observa un petit moment, avant de laisser ses lèvres frôler la mâchoire de l'adolescent, remontant vers l'oreille dont il mordilla le lobe avant de suivre les contours de sa langue, puis il chuchota à l'oreille de Stiles,

« -Tu parles, tu parles mais tu n'agis pas. »

La main du loup qui était posé sur l'épaule du prisonnier descendit lentement vers la hanche de celui-ci laissant une traîné de feu, avant de finir sur le fessier du plus jeune. Pris par la situation qui les excitait de plus en plus les deux hommes collèrent d'instincts leurs bassins faisant rencontrer leurs virilités, se frottant à travers leurs pantalons qui faisaient obstacles, leurs arrachant des gémissements de plaisir qui n'arrivèrent pas à réprimer. Stiles se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir d'avantage avant d'ajouter le souffle tout de même court;

« -Je te retourne le compliment j'attends toujours.

-Tu parles trop, souffla Derek contre les lèvres humides de l'hyperactif avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, Et si je remplissais cette jolie petite bouche pour qu'elle serve enfin à quelque chose d'utile. »

L'idée même d'avoir la bouche remplit du sexe qui se frottait contre lui fit gémir Stiles qui accentua les frottements contre le loup, le corps en feu bouillonant de désir.

« -Pas cap, provoqua-t-il les yeux rivés sur le bleu surnaturel de l'adulte.

Lâchant les mains de Stiles jusqu'ici toujours emprisonnées, le loup lui saisit la nuque avant de le mettre de force à genoux. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé le loup grogna à la vue de l'hyperactif à ses pieds le visage en face de la bosse que formait son pantalon. cette image bien que l'exitant énormément lui fit soudainement reprendre conscience « Bordel c'est Stiles, le fils du Shérif celui qui est tout juste majeur, qu'es-ce que tu fous ? ». Mais au même moment le fils du dît shérif posant ses mains sur les fesses de Derek se rapprocha de la bosse visible à l'entrejambe il l'observa quelques instants sous le regard attentif de Derek puis commença à frictionner doucement sa joue contre celle-ci en ronronnant.

Lui saisissant la nuque pour repousser l'entreprenant adolescent, Derek en profita pour ouvrir son bouton et baisser la braguette libérant légèrement son sexe qui commençait à souffrir du manque d'attention. Stiles échappant à ses mains revint à sa place initiale et Derek grogne de contentement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme masser avec son nez la bosse que formait son boxer humide témoin de son excitation grandissante. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir trop pris dans les ondes de plaisirs que lui envoyait son corps, Stiles avait attrapé l'élastique du boxer et l'avait tiré vers le bas libérant une glorieuse érection en attente qui suintait d'impatiente. Le pantalon à mi-cuisse Derek prévoyant en profita pour s'en débarrasser complètement de façon à être totalement libre de ses mouvements pour toutes actions futurs.

Les deux hommes restèrent figés s'ils continuaient, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, mais l'un comme l'autre il avait été trop loin guidé par leurs désirs qu'ils pouvaient enfin exprimer. Le plus jeune sembla prendre la décision finale pour eux deux en léchant le sexe qui se trouvait à porté de ses lèvres de la base vers le gland tout en le détaillant du regard, découvrant son poids, sa taille, son goût, l'hyperactif enfouit finalement son visage dans les poils noirs qui poussaient à l'entrejambe de Derek respirant de tous ces poumons l'odeur forte qui se dégageait à cette endroit et qui l'excitait irrémédiablement.

Le loup les yeux fixés sur le plus jeune le laissa faire l'observant découvrir son membre, mais sa queue demandait de plus plus d'attention et à bout de contrôle il saisit à nouveau la nuque de Stiles faisant rencontrer leurs regards avant de diriger son sexe vers le visage de l'hyperactif dont il barbouilla les lèvres et le nez avec le liquide séminal qui perlait, puis plaçant son gland devant les lèvres quémandeuses il grogna;

« -Montre moi à quoi sert cette jolie bouche. »

Et le gland franchit la barrière des lèvres de Stiles pour s'engouffrer dans la moiteur accueillante de sa bouche arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Derek,

« -Putain ta bouche est faîtes pour ça, pour être baiser par ma queue. »Ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher après un coup de langue de la part de l'hyperactif qui se rengorgea au compliment.

Passant à l'acte le loup bloqua la tête qui lui faisait face avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans la gorge de l'humain.

Balançant des hanches tout en veillant à ne pas étouffer le plus jeune, Derek à sa grande surprise et légère honte gémissait, lui habituellement silencieux lors de l'acte n'arrivait pas à retenir les quelques gémissements qui arrivaient dans sa gorge. Baissant les yeux il vit Stiles qui semblait vouloir libérer son propre sexe de l'étreinte de son jean et qui semblait près à passer une main dans son caleçon pour soulager la tension qui augmentait à chaque coup de rein de la part du loup.

A cette vue Derek grogna et après un dernier coup de hanche plus violent qui fit tousser le plus jeune il rejeta l'auteur de l'une des fellations les plus excitantes de sa vie sur le parquet. Le tout juste majeur tomba sur les fesses, les jambes écartées, le pantalon mi-cuisse, le boxer trempé et tendu d'un sexe non libéré, le souffle court et les yeux noirs de désirs.

S'approchant Derek posa son pied son l'érection cachée par le sous-vêtement à présent taché

« -Alors tu veux te libérer sans mon autorisation, demanda-t-il dominateur mais d'une voix taquine.

-Putain Derek laisse moi jouir, grogna à son tour Stiles d'une voix rauque son sexe ayant eu un léger soubresaut à l'entente de cette voix si autoritaire.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure déjà ? Ah oui, ''Tu ne jouiras qu'avec mon autorisation''. reprit le loup qui n'avait pas manqué l'accroc dans la voix du plus jeune ni la réponse plus qu'enthousiame du corps de Stiles à la situation.

Le loup tombant à genoux saisit l'érection cachée la révélant suintante et suppliante d'attention, la caressant doucement dans son poing le loup bloqua les hanches du plus jeune qui commençait à allez et venir dans la main qui tenait, littéralement entre ses mains la clé de sa libération.

-Putain Derek, laisse moi jouir, répéta Stiles le souffle court échouant à garder son calme car il se tortilla afin d'obtenir plus de contacte avec cette main qui le rendait fou.

S'en se préoccuper des paroles de l'hyperactif, le loup continua ses caresses ralentissant encore plus la vitesse, augmentant du même coup les suppliques du plus jeune qui gouverné par ses hormones gémissait allongé sur le parquet écartant les jambes après s'être débarrassé d'un coup de hanche de son jean et de son boxer exposant son intimité aux yeux avides de Derek qui se gorgeait de cette vision.

-Derek je t'en supplie fait quelque chose, sanglota Stiles avant de réprimer un cri de surprise.

Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras et avec une vitesse inhumaine l'avait transporter dans sa chambre le déposant doucement sur son lit, observant actuellement le jeune homme nu alangui sur son lit, sur sa couche, et le loup en lui ne put que gémir de contentement.

S'allongeant au dessus du jeune homme et se mettant en contact contre cette peau qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps, un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa quand leurs torses se rencontrèrent, que leurs bassins s'emboîtèrent et qu'il trouva enfin sa place entre les jambes du plus jeune refermant ses bras sur le corps nu tout en lui dévorant la bouche aspirant ses moindres souffles.

ne se laissant pas entièrement dominer l'hyperactif se lança à la conquête de cette bouche qui lui faisait tellement envie, se frottant avec envie au corps nu et bouillant qui le surplombait.

-Derek, souffla Stiles en resserrant ses bras sur le loup caressant les reliefs du tatouage qu'il devinait dans le dos du plus vieux.

Le loup se stoppa dans ses caresses la voix de Stiles n'avait plus cet accent provocateur que le jeune homme utilisait depuis le début pour provoquer le bêta, il était plus doux et empreint d'une tendresse impossible à nier.

-Stiles, répondit Derek d'une même voix.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, la passion toujours présente mais reléguée pour quelques instants au profit de la tendresse et de l'acceptation.

Derek voulait Stiles, il voulait ses babillages hors contexte et son sans-gène qui empêchait le loup d'être seul, oui il le voulait. Mais s'avoua enfin le loup, il voulait Stiles entièrement, il voulait l'embrasser, le protéger, le serrer contre lui, il voulait empêcher ses larmes, il voulait pouvoir grogner de jalousie lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop de son homme, il voulait avoir le droit de crier au monde que Stiles était à lui que l'être magnifique qu'était le jeune homme lui appartenait tout comme lui appartenait à cet hyperactif maladroit mais fidèle à ces amis.

Stiles voulait Derek, il voulait son humeur grognon et ses problèmes de communication, de toute façon il parlait suffisamment pour deux. Il voulait embrasser violemment son loup devant les filles qui se trémoussait lorsque le bêta arrivait quelque part ne voyant pas plus loin que l'apparence extérieur du loup, alors que Derek était tellement plus. Il voulait dire à tous les cons qui l'avait toujours rabaissé, lui prédisant une vie de célibataire, parce qu'il parlait trop, bougeait trop, n'entrait pas dans la norme, accentuant ses angoisses et fragilisant ses défenses, que lui Stiles Stillinski avait trouvé la plus belle des personnes pour partager sa vie, pour lui permettre d'accéder au bonheur. Mais surtout il voulait être responsable des sourires de Derek, de ses vrais sourires ceux qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et qui était si rare trop rare au goût de l'hyperactif qui se réjouissait à chaque fois dans être la cause.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser tendre en totale opposition avec les précédents s'accordant une petite pause tendresse.

Sans se quitter des yeux Derek fouilla dans le tiroir de la commode pour en tirer une bouteille de lubrifiant rompant ainsi le moment sentimentale tout en s'attirant un regard surpris de Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à voir le voir aussi équipé.

-J'ai fait des rêves bizarres, confia Derek qui devinait l'interrogation.

-Bizarre comment ? demanda curieux le plus jeune.

-Du genre à vouloir tester si les fantasmes était à la hauteur de la réalité. confia le loup en souriant timidement;

-Montre moi, supplia le jeune homme ses hormones revenant en force faisait grimper sa température et l'image d'un Derek se doigtant le fit presque venir.

Derek lui offrit un petit sourire coquin et versa du lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant de se tourner donnant à Stiles une vision parfait de son intimité dont il commença à cajoler les contours, caressant son entré sous le regard brûlant du plus jeune qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il enfonça un doigt puis un autre commençant à effectuer des allez-retour tout en laissant le plaisir prendre possession de son corps en ébullition. Le loup toujours conscient du regard emplit de désir posé sentit son corps répondre au plaisir d'une manière totalement incontrôlée.

-Derek, l'interrompit le voyeur lui bloquant le poignet avec trois doigts bloqués dans l'antre chaude de leur propriétaire,

-Stiles, gémit le corps bouillonnant de plaisir et de frustration qu'était devenu Derek,

-Tu m'aurais pas oublié, indiqua le plus jeune avant de sortir les trois doigts et de remplir l'antre chaude par ses propres doigts tirant un grognement de satisfaction au loup qui recommença à allez et venir sur les doigts qui le remplissaient cherchant à satisfaire les besoins de son corps.

-Stiles s'il te plait, grogna soudainement le loup reculant le bassin pour frotter son arrière train contre le sexe humide de Stiles.

-Tu es sur?interrogea Stiles surprit par la demande il s'attendait plutôt à l'inverse malgré la scène précédente.

-Bordel je te tends mon cul depuis tout à l'heure si tu me baises pas je vais chercher un gode. Menaça le loup.

Les paroles crus de plus vieux balayèrent les dernières réticences de Stiles, et être préféré à un vulgaire bout de plastique l'énerva tellement qu'il s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'antre chaude qui le tentait depuis un petit moment. Le loup gémit de douleur malgré la préparation, la brûlure qu'il ressentit lorsque Stiles pénétra dans son intimité lui faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité et calmant son excitation, ''un mal pour un bien'', pensa-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Chut, du calme ça va passer, lui murmura Stiles légèrement coupable de s'être laissé emporter il passa une main sur le torse du plus vieux le caressant doucement sans bouger laissant le temps pour que l'intimité de Derek s'adapte.

-Vas-y, souffla Derek une fois la douleur légèrement passée.

Stiles se retira délicatement avant de se rengainer tout aussi délicatement, pour leur toute première fois il voulait que se soit tendre, mais Derek ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille ainsi car il grogna en s'empalant sur le sexe tendu d'un coup de hanche brutal.

-Va plus vite, bordel. gronda-t-il, sans cesser ses coups de hanches qui faisait coulisser le sexe en lui.

Rattrapé par ses hormones Stiles saisit les hanches qui allaient et venaient, et imposa un rythme rapide et peu profond qui fit gémir Derek. Accélérant ses coups de reins Stiles eu la surprise de voir Derek se tendre en laissant échapper une plainte de contentement.

-Prostate ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Putain oui, continu! ordonna le plus vieux.

-Bordel, je vais pas tenir longtemps, lâcha Stiles entre deux coups de reins la sueur faisant glisser ses mains.

-Petite nature, le provoqua Derek après un gémissement particulièrement sonore de la part du plus jeune alors qu'il se resserrait exprès sur le membre du plus jeune.

-J'aimerai t'y voir, maugréa Stiles le souffle court, bordel serre pas ton cul comme ça tu veux me faire jouir ou quoi?geignit-il.

-Mais tu vas m'y voir, répondit le loup se resserrant à nouveau sur le sexe de son amant.

-Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ? la voix de Stiles monta dans les aiguës et quant il comprit ce que le loup venait de dire et il jouit à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son amant sans pouvoir se retenir.

Laissant les dernières traces de l'orgasme le rendre cotonneux, il se laissa faire quand Derek se retournant le poussa sur le lit, le faisant chuter son corps encore soumis aux restes de plaisirs atterrissant les jambes écartés, la poitrine cherchant à reprendre son souffle, la bouche rouge et les yeux noirs; mais ce qui attira l'attention de Derek se trouva être le sexe redevenant mou du plus jeune. Sans attendre le loupse pencha sur le membre qui dégonflait doucement et quelques instants plus tard le jeune homme couinait de contentement à cause de deux doigts qui le préparaient avec attention et de la langue coquine qui parcourait son sexe encore sensible de son précédent orgasme.

-Bordel, excuse-moi Der t'as pas joui, je suis désolé, parvint à s'excuser Stiles entre deux mouvement sur sa prostate.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassura le loup en ajoutant un troisième doigts tout en continuant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour empêcher que la moindre douleur n'atteigne Stiles.

Quand les gémissements s'intensifièrent Derek se plaça entre les jambes du plus jeune et fit apparaître un oreiller qu'il positionna sous le bassin de l'hyperactif. Envahi par le plaisir celui-ci se laissa faire il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit son intimité se remplir, s'adaptant à la taille de Derek sans qu'il n'en ressente aucune douleur.

-J'adore, la raison pour laquelle tu utilise tes supers pouvoirs de loup, réussit-il à dire.

-Je veux pas te faire mal, répondit Derek avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser se transforma de tendre, il devint féroce rapprochant les deux corps et les enflammant de passion. Se relevant Derek riva ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles et commença à allez et venir dans l'intimité du plus jeune se délectant des soupirs luxurieux qu'émettait l'hyperactif.

Attrapant les hanches du plus jeunes qui écartait les jambes de façon impudique pour approfondir les mouvements, Derek accéléra ses va et vient sentant l'orgasme arrivé de plus en plus, dans le brouillard qu'était devenu son esprit il se rendit compte que quelque chose lui coulait entre les cuisses.

Malgré des capacité de réflexion altérée sur l'instant, c'est à la réalisation qu'il s'agissait du sperme de Stiles qui lui coulait entre les cuisses prouvant le marquage du jeune homme sur sa personne, qu'il jouit à son tour au sein du corps bouillant de désir qu'était devenu son amant.

Se rengainant encore quelques fois dans l'intimité devenu poisseuse, le loup attrapa le sexe de Stiles qui n'avait pas connu la libération et le branla brutalement. Il ne fallut quelques allers-retours pour que Stiles le suivent dans l'orgasme laissant les deux hommes pantelants face au plaisir ressentis.

Épuisés, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, apaisés se sentant en sécurité grâce à la présence de l'autre.

* * *

C'est un hurlement qui les réveilla en sursaut le jour les découvrant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Derek embrassa délicatement le front lui souhaitant le bonjour, Stiles lui sourit et se blottit contre Derek appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps musclé.

Les deux hommes avaient oublié l'origine de leur réveil et se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ils furent coupé :

-Non, Stop, Arrêtez je veux rien voir, s'écria la voix de Scott sortant les deux hommes de leurs contemplations pour constater que toute la meute se trouvait dans la chambre de Derek ainsi que le père de Stiles qui semblait passionné par le parquet.

-Vous êtes comment en dessous ? demanda Erica en désignant le drap qui recouvrait les deux corps,

-Non je veux pas savoir, gémit Scott,

-Moi j'aimerais bien savoir, ricana Lydia.

Allison pouffa totalement d'accord avec les deux filles tandis que Kira souriait en tentant de calmer Scott. Isaac avait les yeux grands ouverts, trouver son ex-alpha nu dans les bras du frère de cœur de son alpha actuel avait de quoi surprendre et le rendait légèrement perplexe,Stiles devenait quoi ''sa nouvelle maman?'' Vu que le rôle de ''papa'' était attribuer à Derek qui l'avait adopter depuis peu. Vernon ne disait rien mais la légère couleur carmin qu'avait pris les endroits plus pâle de sa peau prouvait sa gêne. Jordan ne savait plus ou se mettre, le fils de son patron était devant lui nu dans les bras d'un homme ayant un casier chargé, en fait il aurait préféré être n'importe où mais ailleurs surtout quand on fait se genre de découverte avec le père de l'un des deux hommes et que celui-ci est shérif.

Stiles observait tout ce petit monde sans bouger, il était bien dans les bras de Derek, le cerveau moulinant à plein régime. La gêne qui avait envahi son esprit avait été ignoré par le même esprit, non ce n'était pas possible son père et la meute ne l'avait pas trouvé à poil dans les bras du loup.

« -Derek, je fais un rêve bizarre, finit par déclarer Stiles calant sa tête dans le creux du cou du loup.

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit,

-Laisse moi deviner, la meute et ton père nous ont surpris à poil dans mon lit, proposa sarcastique le loup sans bouger, la panique l'envahissement discrètement mais surement.

-Comment t'as deviné?s'étonna Stiles se redressant pour regarder le loup qui avait le regard fixé vers la porte comme s'il voulait fuir.

-Parce que c'est pas un rêve.

-...

Ouvrant grand les yeux Stiles tourna la tête vers les intrus qui n'avaient plus dit un mot.

-Mais qu'es-ce que vous foutez là ? s'écria-t-il se redressant offrant à la vision de tous son torse alors que le drap glissait.

-On te cherchait, tu n'es pas rentré hier et tu ne m'a pas prévenu j'ai eu peur que quelque chose te soit encore arrivé. Expliqua son père et le regardant droit dans les yeux se forçant à ne pas laisser son regard tomber sur des indices qu'il préférait occulté, comme les traces blanchâtres qui séchait sur le torse de son fils.

-Et vous êtes pas venus voir si j'étais encore ici ? voulut savoir Stiles qui trouvait dingue que personne n'ait pensé à aller vérifier chez Derek plus tôt.

-Non on s'est rendu compte ce matin que Derek répondait pas non plus, expliqua Vernon heureux de revenir vers un sujet moins sujet aux déviations.

-Et donc on est venu voir s'il y avait pas de indices ici, continua Isaac qui avait finalement conclut que Stiles se comportait déjà comme sa maman la plupart du temps donc c'était logique après tout maman doit être avec papa.

-Mais quand on est entré..., disons que l'odeur était assez explicite. Finit Lydia sans cacher son sourire.

-Et la seule idée qui vous est venu est '' et si on allait voir où ils en sont ?''. Et si on était en train de faire quelques choses vous seriez entré aussi et vous auriez tout vous et l'intimité dans tout ça vous en faîtes quoi?, s'écria Stiles outré le drap baissant de plus en plus lors de ses gesticulations, dévoilant une large trace blanche séché sur son bas du ventre, la même trace apparaissant sur le torse de Derek qui se redressa s'asseyant à coté de Stiles sans dire un mot bien qu'il soit légèrement d'accord avec Stiles, il avait caressé à un moment l'hypothèse de le réveillé de façon plus sensuel et si la meute était arrivée alors qu'il sucait l'hyperactif il l'aurait sans aucun doute très mal pris.

Un silence accueillit la déclaration du plus jeune,

-Quoi?s'emporta le jeune homme devant ce mutisme général.

Suivant les regards le jeune homme se mit à rougir d'embarras quand il remarqua les traînées blanche qui tachaient les draps ainsi que le torse de Derek.

-Vous voudriez pas nous attendre dans le salon proposa Derek essayant de rester conciliant mais l'on sentait une certain exaspération qui montait en lui, Le temps qu'on se lave un peu.

Proposition qui fut accepté par la majorité avec soulagement..

Dans la salle de bain, les deux hommes s'évitaient du regard, jusqu'à ce que Stiles en eut marre , il attrapa le bras de Derek et prenant son courage à deux mains demanda d'une petite voix au loup

-Tu regrettes ?

La question statufia Derek, qui en se figeant fit peur à Stiles. Le jeune homme prit ça pour un rejet de la part du loup et un tas de scénario catastrophe défila dans son esprit.

-C'est pas grave si tu regrettes, hein, je t'embêterai plus, ça me ferais un beau souvenir. S'emporta Stiles en détournant le regard, mais Derek eu le temps de voir l'éclat de tristesse qui imprégnait les prunelles ambrés.

-Stiles je regrette absolument rien. dit-il doucement en prenant le plus jeune dans ses bras

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Stiles, Derek ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un petit animal blessé.

-Oui, j'aimerai bien qu'on fasse ça plus dans l'ordre par contre. déclara-t-il en souriant pour rassurer l'hyperactif.

-Dans l'ordre ?, le ton surpris fit sourire Derek.

-Oui, je t'inviterai au restaurant, tu accepteras, on ira ensemble tu continueras à parler soûlant tous les clients. Alors on rentrera et je t'embrasserai avant de te laisser rentrer chez toi, et je rentrerai chez moi.

-Tu penseras à moi dans ton lit, demanda Stiles timidement en totale contraste avec la veille.

-Je pense toujours à toi, avoua Derek berçant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Le câlin se termina lorsque la voix de Scott les appela rompant le moment, les deux hommes finirent de s'habiller rapidement et descendirent. Assis sur le canapé la meute observa les deux hommes arriver et s'installer sur l'unique fauteuil restant. Après un débat musclé la solution fut trouvé, Derek s'assit et Stiles s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Alors vous deux ...? commença Jordan au soulagement de tous qui ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? coupa Scott, impatient.

Les deux interrogés se regardèrent avant d'opiner de concert,

-Depuis quand ? voulut savoir Lydia qui voulait des précisions.

-Depuis quand quoi ?,demanda Derek qui ne voulait pas donner de précisions et qui cherchait un moyen de gagner un peu de temps surtout pour répondre à cette question.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? Répéta Lydia.

-Hier, finit par lâcher Stiles après avoir échangé un regard avec Derek se crispant en répondant.

La réponse déclencha un silence de mort.

-Depuis hier ?,répéta la voix blanche du Shérif qui se tourna vers Derek près à l'accusé d'avoir sauter sur son innocent de fils.

Le prenant de cour Stiles s'interposa entre Derek et son père,

-Tu te calmes tout de suite papa, si quelqu'un à sauter sur l'autre c'est pas Derek.

Sa déclaration déclencha un nouveau silence.

-Quoi ? s'étranglèrent le shérif et Scott.

Lydia observait la scène avec intérêt, « Mieux qu'une série télé », pensa-t-elle envoyant un regard aux filles qui semblaient partager sa vision des choses.

-C'est moi qui est sauté sur Derek, répéta Stiles puis il ajouta timidement, Et à partir de maintenant Derek à décidé de faire ça dans les règles.

-Dans les règles, répéta la voix blanche du shérif qui digérait la nouvelle.

-Oui, il va m'emmener au restaurant, expliqua craintivement Stiles s'attirant un sourire rassurant de la part de Derek.

Sur ces mots le loup se leva, marcha d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta devant le shérif avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme;

-Shérif je vous informe de ma volonté de courtiser votre fils,

Puis il se tourna vers Scott, l'informant qu'en tant que bêta il comptait courtiser un homme non loup et qu'il avait bien l'intention de finir sa vie avec.

Sa déclaration fit rougir Stiles et provoqua des petits soupirs attendris de la part des autres membres présents,

-Tu sais à notre époque on ne demande plus l'autorisation au père de la mariée, je suis même pas une fille. ronchonna Stiles même si son âme de romantique craquait totalement.

-Chez les humains peut-être mais chez les loups c'est une marque de respect, on empiète sur le territoire d'un autre, expliqua doctement Derek.

-Et Scott ?, Pourquoi tu lui dit ? voulut savoir curieux l'hyperactif qui ne perdait jamais une occasion dans apprendre plus.

-C'est mon alpha, s'il n'était pas d'accord il devrait me le signaler. l'éclaira le né-loup.

-Mais je suis pas d'accord, intervint Scott.

-Scott ta gueule, lui répliqua Stiles qui ne quittait pas Derek des yeux.

-Oui Scott ta gueule, renchérit Lydia.

-Bon papa tu peux dire à Derek que tu es d'accord sinon il ne m'emmènera jamais au restaurant. S'écria Stiles des étoiles dans les yeux se tournant vers son père.

-Stiles, tenta faiblement son père.

-Derek il faut absolument que tu m'expliques ces coutumes parce qu'elles sont introuvables, tu es une vrai encyclopédie qui s'ignore. babilla Stiles s'en prêter attention à son père.

-Si tu veux, sourit Derek.

-Papa dit oui. Ordonna Stiles qui trouvait que son paternel trainait un peu à donner son autorisation en se tournant vers son père qui l'observait. Le shérif observant son fils, remarqua son sourire et non plus un ersatz auquel il avait de plus en plus droit, mais aussi ses yeux qui brillaient de la même façon que ceux de sa femme lorsqu'elle le regardait. Son fils était heureux avec Derek alors rien que pour conserver ce sourire le shérif accepterait n'importe quoi ou dans le cas présent n'importe qui. Le sourire si rare et le regard heureux tout aussi rare qui apparaissaient sur le visage de Derek finirent de le convaincre du véritable lien qui existait entre les deux hommes.

-Bon Derek, je t'autorise à fréquenter mon fils. répondit-il alors avec solennité à la demande du loup;

-Quoi, ? La surprise de Scott fut totalement ignoré et l'alpha du se résoudre devant le bonheur qui irradiait de son frère de cœur et puis s'il était honnête avec lui même Stiles semblait beaucoup plus heureux lorsqu'il était auprès de Derek.

* * *

Les journées s'écoulèrent par la suite tranquillement la meute laissant les deux tourtereaux se découvrirent dans un cadre moins physique et plus spirituel, mais au grand étonnement des deux amants, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils en savaient beaucoup plus sur l'autre que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Derek savait que Stiles préférait le chocolat chaud avec des guimauves qui fondait à l'intérieur, détestait le café noir et adorait les céréales aux chocolats. Stiles savait que Derek préférait le beurre avec de la confiture de groseille plutôt que de la confiture de fraise et qu'il détestait la confiture d'abricot.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et tout le monde put constater qu'à part un rapprochement physique les deux hommes se comportaient exactement comme d'habitude faisant prendre conscience au reste de leur connaissance que leur attirance ne datait pas d'hier et à part quelques petits changements rien ne changea réellment. les deux hommes se firent au début souvent rappeler à l'ordre car le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre se déclenchait un peu n'importe quand, ce petit dérangement permit la création d'un nouvelle instinct de conservation pour la meute qui ne voulant plus assister aux regards emplis de désir que s'envoyaient les deux hommes lorsqu'ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, dégageait au premier signe d'excitation non réprimer, l'expérience leur ayant appris qu'il était vain d'attendre que leurs hormones se calme naturellement

En effet un jour alors que la meute c'était réunis pour une véritable réunion concernant des morts mystérieuses, Stiles qui avait laissé ses pensés dérivées vers une autre réunion plus ancienne et beaucoup moins sérieuse après que son regard se soit fixé sur Derek fut repris à l'ordre, car l'afflux de phéromone qui l'avait envahi avait provoqué un grognement général de la part des loups qui avec leurs odorats sur développés sentaient parfaitement le désir du jeune petit incident provoqua des excuses de la part du jeune homme qui se reconcentra sur l'affaire mais ses pensées retournaient de leurs propres chefs vers des contrés moins sérieuse et plus aguichante, et bientôt le regard du jeune homme ne quitta plus les fesses de son amant qui passait et repassait devant lui, comme s'il le faisait exprès.

Derek totalement conscient de l'état de Stiles en profitait largement ce qui fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne participaient à la conversation se dévorant des yeux.

"-Bon stop pause de une non deux heures, coupa tout à coup Lydia, la tension sexuel entre ces deux là est bien trop forte pour qu'on arrive à quelques choses de potable.

Et elle se leva avant de partir, rapidement suivit par l'ensemble de la meute qui ne cherchait qu'une bonne excuse pour laisser les deux amants seuls. Amants qui se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et qui durent se rhabiller en vitesse une fois les deux heures écoulés.

* * *

Une révélation traversa un jour l'esprit de Stiles

« -Derek, intervint-il coupant Scott d'une voix qui alerta l'ensemble de la meute face à la détresse qui en transparaissait.

-Stiles que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Derek immédiatement alors que tout le monde attendait la réponse de l'hyperactif.

-J'ai pas demandé à Peter si j'avais le droit de te courtiser. Déclara-t-il affolé devant l'ensemble de la meute qui explosa de rire.

-Stiles, grogna le loup il avait suffisamment entendu de cette histoire et il était sur dans entendre parler pour au moins dix ans.

-Faut allez lui dire. s'affola Stiles sans prêter attention aux réactions qu'ils avaient provoqués.

-Stiles on soupçonne Peter dans savoir plus qu'il n'en dit et d'en profiter. Tu veux aller voir un psychopathe manipulateur pour lui dire que tu es en couple avec moi ? déclara Derek en se pinçant l'arrête du nez tentant de garder son calme.

-Et alors ? Stiles ne comprenait pas le but des questions de Derek, le loup avait demandé à son père il devait en toute logique demandé à Peter.

-Tu veux allez voir Peter pour lui dire qu'on est ensemble, Peter qui est dangereux, tu veux le chercher juste pour lui dire ça?. répéta Derek patiemment.

-Mais non, je lui dirais la prochaine fois qu'on le verra. » expliqua Stiles comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, Je veux juste lui dire que tu es à moi, rajouta-t-il devant la mine dubitative de la meute qui laissa couler alors que Derek ne pouvait s'abstenir de répéter

-Je suis à toi?

-Tout à fait mon loup, et je suis à toi.

-Stop, pour les mamours, les coupa Scott qui sentant de loin arrivé le problème hormonal."

Ils croisèrent Peter quelques temps plus tard et engagèrent la conversation car il n'avait pour le moment rien à repprocher au zombie. Après quelques pics de sa part pour Derek, un rabaissage en règle pour l'ensemble de la meute , et un échange plein de sarcasme avec Stiles, le seul qui arrivait à y répondre sans perdre son sang-froid et avec lequel Peter aimait beaucoup s'envoyer des vacheries, ''enfin quelqu'un qui lui répondait''..

Le jeune lâcha la bombe.

« -Oh faite je sors avec Derek, il est à moi »s'écria-t-il d'une voix guillerette avant de pointer son doigt vers le loup zombie, ''Bon vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pris le plis de penser que tu me donnais ton autorisation pour courtiser Derek, donc je suis totalement et irrémédiablement heureux de te dire que je suis avec ton neveu, et que je m'envoie en l'air avec lui dans ce qui sont sans doute les plus formidable partie de jambes en l'air pouvant exister ici bas. Si tu savais à quel point il est doué avec sa langue mmmmh," Les yeux vagues de l'hyperactif et l'afflux de phéromones qui agressa le loup-garou psychopathe lui confirmèrent que non il ne révait et pour la première fois il ne sut pas quoi dire.

Une fois revenu légèrement sur terre l'hyperactif repartit embrassant Derek tendrement en chantonnant suivit de près par le loup qui affichait un sourire niais et grivois à la fois laissant parfaitement comprendre ses intentions futurs.

Pour le coup même Peter ne put que constater que son neveu allait beaucoup mieux et que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Finalement peut-être que lui aussi il pourrait se trouver quelqu'un.


End file.
